Hope and believeand Try
by xxzazzzxx
Summary: Un certain homme, un certain soir, une certaine décision pour déloger un autre homme...et ce pour une certaine femme...
1. Et alors, Jimmy?

_Ça commence tout doucement mais vous allez voir que ce n'est que le début..._

_What if?_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Ils appartiennent à plusieurs personnes qui ne sont pas moi! :D_

* * *

Quatre heures, cela fait quatre heures qu'il l'attend devant l'hôpital. Chaque personne qui passait était une déception de plus. La porte s'ouvrait mais ce n'était jamais elle. Cette femme qu'il aimait tant, secrètement. Habituellement, elle sortait toujours à la même heure, le regard confiant et la tête pleine de pensée et comme à l'habitude, mine de rien House l'attendait et trouvait toujours une excuse pour partir en même temps qu'elle.

_Elle est encore dans son bureau house fit Wilson de derrière_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh House _perdit son sang froid et lâcha un hurlement.

_Tu étais concentré à penser à quoi, ton excuse du jour? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler?_

Pourquoi je ne vais pas lui parler, bonne question Peut-être parce qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de moi, peut-être parce qu'elle a Lucas qui jour après jour l'attend à côté de la voiture, peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien….après tout, c'est de Lisa qu'on parle

Et la mon pauvre House, quand tu dis Lisa….

Jimmy va donc te trouver une septième femme et fou moi la paix!

S'en était assez pour lui, il devait lui parler, lui dire et ce même si il avait essayé plus d'une fois, il devait le faire


	2. Qu'est ce qui?

Et lala, la vie suit son cour! Je vais tâcher d'aller plus vite dans l'écriture.. Demain c'est le dernier jour de l'année donc ça va être la fête!

Bang bang

* * *

Où était passé le House rempli de plans, d'idée, froid et dure d'approche, celui qui se cachait derrière des fuites et qui avait toujours le mot pour tout expliquer. Il était maintenant stressé et il avait les mains moites. Les mains moites, pauvres abruties se disait-il en clopinant assez rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, ce qui habituellement était mauvais signe. Il s'arrêta un moment et se pencha vers l'avant, il avait vraiment mal. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur des trucs qu'il aimait. Musique, manger, dormir… Ce n'était pas assez… Il murmurait à voit haute. Il souffrait énormément. Tout à coup, il lança un hurlement sourd, la douleur plus qu'insoutenable il hurla c'est 5 lettres qu'il aimait tant prononcer, C-u-d-d-y! Il s'effondra par terre. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit juste devant lui et Lucas sorti et trébucha sur House qui se prit un bon coup dans l'orgueil.

_Lucas : Un drôle d'endroit pour faire la sieste House, encore en train de fuir tes responsabilités?_

Quel emmerdeur ce dit House en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre par-dessus lui et de ce relever. Que faisait-il là haut? Où était Cuddy? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas descendue avec cet enfoiré? Il regarda Lucas le regard plein de question un peu sous le choc et surtout avec encore une énorme douleur dans la jambe. Celui-ci était qu'a quelques mètres seulement et souriait grandement. House fit deux pas vers lui et d'un coup leva sa canne en sa direction et lui envoya un direct sur le tibia.

_Lucas : SAL CON!_

_House : C'était assez mérité, les petits cons dans ton genre, faut les corrigés. C'est pas bien d'insulté…_

Bang! Un bon coup dans la gueule, Lucas venait tout juste de mettre son poing direct dans la mâchoire de House qui tomba à nouveau par terre. Wilson arriva au même moment et courra rapidement vers Lucas pour lui arranger le portrait. Lucas se rua de même sur lui et Wilson lui enligna un bon coup dans les côtes. CONNARD! Hurla House de plus lui.

_Lucas : Toi le vieux crève dans ton coin, t'es même pas capable de te battre qui faut que ta petite femme le fasse à ta place._

_Wilson : Lucas tu devrais vraiment t'en allait si tu veux pas que jm'arranges avec ta gueule de merde._

_Lucas : J'laisse jamais rien sans le terminer!_

Et vlan, un bon coup de pied sur le genou. Wilson lâcha un cri de douleur et sauta sur Lucas qui tomba par terre sous Wilson qui ne cessait de lui enfilé des coups dans la gueule. Cuddy arriva de l'ascenseur au même moment avec l'équipe de House qui suivait à l'arrière. Cuddy avait les yeux bouffis et l'air détruite tandis que les autres étaient silencieux l'observait l'air questionné. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrit et que Cuddy vit devant elle Wilson sur Lucas qui hurlait pendant que l'autre le frappait en pleine gueule, et House assit un peu plus loin par terre la gueule en sang entrain de hurler des obscénités à Lucas elle hurla en se ruant sur Wilson pour l'enlever de sur Lucas. Foreman essaya de l'aider à son tour et Lucas donna un coup de pied à Lisa qui déjà exaspéré se rua sur lui avec Wilson. Foreman et Chase réussit finalement à retirer James et Lisa de sur Lucas pendant que Taub retenait Lucas. Numéro 13 aida House à se lever, mais celui-ci ne voulant pas de son aide se leva et alla directement derrière Lisa.

_Lucas : PAUVRE GARCE t'as vue sque t'a fait._

_Cuddy : T'as frappé Greg espèce d'enfoiré, j'aurais aimé pas arrivé comme ça James t'aurais sacré une bonne volé._

_T'as frappé Greg!_ Depuis quand utilisait-elle son prénom. Et et…pourquoi c'était-elle rué sur lui et non sur Wilson, pourquoi le protégeait-elle maintenant. Que c'était-il passé quelques minutes plutôt. Beaucoup trop de question, si peux de temps. Elle pleurait, à chaude larme. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il n'écoutait plus. Les mots se brouillaient de plus en plus. Il secoua la tête. Le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait sonné plus qu'il ne le croyait.

_Foreman : Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici et vite..._

_Chase : Parce que sinon c'est nous qui va t'aider à partir... Ça tu ne le veux pas..._

_Lucas : Jveux pas de merde ici...Mais cette salope mérite de comprendre que parfois dans la vie faut assum..._

_Foreman : SORT!_

_Lucas : On va se revoir toi et moi... (Il pointa Cuddy en la fixant longuement l'air dure..) _

_House : t'approche pas d'elle sinon c'est a moi que tu vas avoir affaire..._

Cuddy prit le bras de House avec sa main et le serra fortement. Il n'en vaut même pas la peine murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Lucas grogna et sortie avec l'aide de Chase et Foreman à l'extérieur. Chase le poussa dehors. T'avise pas de venir faire de la merde par ici...on te surveille connard.. Hurla Chase en le poussant. Pendant se temps, à l'intérieur, Cuddy se retourna vers House et le serra fortement dans ses bras. House resta stupéfait et resserra son étreinte. Elle pleurait de plus belle.

_Cuddy : Je suis désolé, désolé_

_House : Non, mais t'en a prit du temps à descendre..._

_Cuddy : Tu me reproche quoi là..._

Cuddy se détacha de lui, sans mot. Elle le regarda fixement pendant un bon moment. House comprit aussitôt son erreur et tenta de se rapproché mais elle déposa sa main sur son torse ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Je suis...bafouilla House le regard vers le sol. Cuddy prit un air dérangé. House faisait de gros effort, mais ne réussissait en vain à exprimer ses sentiments.

_Cuddy : Pour une fois House, EXPRIME! Parle! Fait quelque chose! _

_House : Je..Je.. tu as dis Greg...et je..._

_Cuddy : J'étais stressé, tu étais là je! C'est tout ce que tu as retenu... _

_House : Et tu pleurais déjà... il t'a fait quoi?_

_Cuddy : Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de tes magouilles et de tout faire foiré avec ma vie...t'es content là..._

_House : Mais j'ai rien fait_

_Cuddy : NON JUSTEMENT T'AS JAMAIS RIEN FAIT! _

Elle partie en courant vers la porte de sortie sans que House puisse réagir. Il était là, seul, sans mot. Elle aurait voulu que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi, quand! Il ne comprenait rien. Elle c'était enfuit en lui laissant comme indice que c'est simple mot. Qu'elle casse-tête. Il ne voulait rien laisser ainsi...Il se devait de savoir! Il devait savoir...Ce soir... Ce n'était pas la fin et avec un peu de chance et sa super moto il arriverait peut-être à arriver chez elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...!

Il voulait savoir qu'est ce qui...

* * *

REVIEW MY LOVE :D


End file.
